


Joker's Comments

by The_General_Gist



Category: Persona 5
Genre: third option
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: A series of alternate comments I thought of playing through Persona 5 Royal. Chapter lengths will vary.
Kudos: 23





	1. Ann's Codename

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I would've let Ann join from the get-go. Yes, escort missions are a pain, but both Joker and Ryuji unlocked their Personas, despite living their lives with no prior supernatural interaction. I think a little danger would be worth acquiring a new party member.
> 
> Also, I only started at this point because I forgot to transcribe my commentary previously.

Ann: A code name?

Ryuji: I'm Skull, he's Joker, and that's Mona.

Morgana: Judging by your costume..

Ryuji: I mean, she's got that tail and stuff, so...

Ryuji: Wadda you think, Joker?

Joker: Well, her persona is named Carmen and she wears red..

Joker(smirks)(sing song voice): Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?

Ann: Huh?

Joker: Well, I'm not calling you Catgirl.

Ryuji: Well, then what do you want to be called then?

Ann: Something better than just a little cat.

Joker: Not my fault you didn't get the reference.

Joker(thinking): _She does have a cat theme and fire powers... Sekmet? No, I bet that name's reserved for a Persona. Plus, Ann wouldn't like how Sekmet was pacified... I sure don't._

Ann: Maybe... Panther? That sounds pretty cool, doesn't it?

Joker(shrugs): Sure.

Mona: She's a cou-

Joker/Ann: Mona NO!

* * *

Joker: Agathion, huh? 'torment the target selected by the conjuror'? I guess that fits with what we're doing, but I don't know about fusing Arsene awa-

Caroline: SILENCE INMATE!

Joker(thinking): _They're not going to let me go until I fuse Arsene..._


	2. 5/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Named my group MetaMaraders. That's so stupid, what was I thinking...

Jose: Well, are you going to help me find the flowers or not?

Joker( **Shrugs** ): Sure, why not?

* * *

Skull: Who was that?

Panther: If he's studying humans, does that mean he isn't one? I mean, he just seemed like some kid.

Joker: A nice kid with his own car.

Panther: I- uh, good point.

Mona: Well, he didn't feel like a shadow... I wouldn't say he's dangerous, at least for now.

Joker: _At this rate, Mona might end up antagonizing Pinocchio there._

* * *

Skull: A star, huh? He said it'd grant our wishes or something...

Mona: I highly doubt something like that would actually happen, even in Mementos. Well, I guess you can at least try making a wish.

Panther: Okay... I wish for all you can eat parfaits! With zero calories!

Skull: An extra large beef bowl! With pork soup on the side!

Mona: ...Nothing's happening.

Panther: Was Skull's wish too petty?

Skull: You're one to talk!

Mona: I guess things don't just happen that easily.

Joker(grins): Well, at least it's a nice **Memento.**

Panther: Ouch... That actually hurt.

Joker(waves arms dramatically): I'll be here all night folks!

Mona: I'm starting to regret naming you 'Joker'...


End file.
